Black
by Little Miss GG
Summary: 5th in the Colours series. Rose and the Doctor are going to a party. The Colours series contains strong language, lots of sex, various misuses of vegatables and innocent clothing items and should NOT be read by anyone who does not enjoy MATURE themes.
1. Chapter 1

The dress was short. She was willing to accept that. Very short, maybe. But that was the point. She was not expecting him to look so murderous when she exited the Tardis. He had been waiting outside having given up muttering and yelling at the wardrobe door. When she finally opened the door and gave him a twirl the Doctor's eyes very nearly popped right out of their sockets.

"What are you wearing?" he had hissed shielding her from the rest of the street with his body.

"A dress." She sighed sarcastically. The Doctor reached up and pulled off his tie a bit too aggressively for Rose's liking and offered it to her.

"Here, might cover a bit more!"

"Thanks Mum, but I'll be fine. Now where's the party?"

The Doctor had parked himself on a barstool and flat out refused to dance with her. He instead chose to spend the whole night glaring at any man that dared come within a hundred yards of Rose and her dress. And steadily drinking himself into a jealous state of arousal (he may not be able to get drunk but alcohol seemed to do wonders for his new libido). He was doing his best to be angry, betrayed, lots of nasty words going through his head, but the angry-boyfriend act didn't seem to be lasting.

Every time Rose turned her back to him she would glance over her shoulder and make sure he was watching. Somehow the idea that she was putting on a show just for him in the middle of the dance floor full of admirers made him quite happy. Really very happy indeed. He even decided he might be able to turn all this to his advantage.

When Rose finally staggered from the dance floor (having decided that four inch heels and vodka don't mix) into his arms she was surprised to find his iron grip on her arm.

"OI!" But before she could get much protesting in he placed a finger over her lips and leant in close so that she would have no trouble understand his every word.

"I think we should go back to the Tardis." he didn't remove his finger and so Rose greeted the statement with a scowl of disapproval. "I think we need to go back to the Tardis and I think I'm going to make you pay for being such a tease." Rose grinned into his finger now. She looked up and fluttered her eyelashes, doing her best impression of a fallen angel.

She pushed herself into his hips and was exceptionally please with what she found. The Doctor refused to release her upper arm but did lower his finger from her lips and traced a line down between her breasts and down her back before squeezing her arse. Rose continued gyrating against him with vigour, bringing her free hand down to rub the considerable bulge in his trousers. Well, it was certainly hard but she didn't remember it being so…bent. Rose cocked an eyebrow at him and reached into his pocket. She was not amused when she removed the banana.

"What, this is a party isn't it?" the Doctor asked innocently before running his tongue over his bottom lip and claiming Rose's. He pulled her into him hard and she had to brace herself against his chest while his tongue did it's best to explore every detail of her smooth mouth. She could feel him now. Far more impressive than the banana too. She grinned into his lips as a trail of very adult-rated fantasies ran through her mind, if he was going to punish her for being such a tease, she was going to make it worth it.

When the Doctor finally pulled away Rose was determined to keep her cool, she reached out and picked up the Doctor's drink carefully, turned her head from his lips and knocked back the shot of five-hundred year old whiskey without blinking. She turned on her heel back to the dance floor.

He was forced to sit open mouthed, his striped suit doing nothing to hide his frustration, staring at the retreating figure of Rose. Well, that wouldn't do. He jumped up and stalked through the crowds towards her, pushing away plenty of tight-jeaned young studs who were planning their moves. He grabbed Rose's arm from behind and spun her to face him, she staggered slightly and fell in to his chest.

She looked up at him, heavy-lidded and bit her lip. She placed one hand on his hip, the other ran through her hair as she glided her hips against his, slowly lowering herself until her mouth was inline with his belt buckle before venturing back up. He found, not for the first time, he had completely forgotten how to dance. Or how to move, full stop. Or how to breathe for that matter. Rose began a second journey down his body and the Doctor suddenly worried they might get thrown out for public lewdness... wouldn't be the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was giggling hysterically. She kept a firm grip on his hand as she swayed from side to side down the alley way.

"What, may I ask, is so funny Miss Tyler?" he couldn't help smiling at her.

"Never been barred from somewhere before." She let out another burst of giggles and bumped into his side.

"Third time I've been barred from there. First time for that sort of behaviour might I add." He raised his eyebrows and looked down at her.

"I think they were exar… exger… exagra… over reacting any way."

"Definitely." He nodded emphatically which just made her laugh more. He moved his arm, running down her back and cupping her arse as they walked, possibly staggered, towards the Tardis.

"Mr Doctor!" Rose put her hand to her mouth in an old-fashioned gesture of shock before letting out another peel of laughter. She rested her head against his shoulder. "You're drunk too." She muttered.

"Neh. State of mind really. Couldn't get drunk on that stuff."

Rose eyed him suspiciously before pulling away from him. "Walk in a straight line, then." She pointed a swaying finger out ahead of them. Giving her another raised eyebrow he put both arms out at his sides like a tightrope walker and walked a few steps. "Rubbish! You're pissed." She giggled again and fell into him, his arm automatically wrapping round her.

"Of course." He whispered before swooping down with a Clark-Gable-esque kiss. Rose wasn't sure where the wall had come from but she was thankful for it when she found her back against it. His hands were gliding gently over her cheek and down her side, never resting, adding to the sensations. He pushed his tongue passed her lips and savoured the sound of her moan, her arms wrapping round him, pulling him level. He stopped her hand before it snaked its way into his trousers.

"Enough public obscenity for one day madam." He kissed her cheek and pulled her towards the Tardis.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose staggered up to the console and leant against it, lifting one leg up behind her and reaching down in an overly complicated acrobatic position to remove her high-heels.

"Keep the shoes on." It was barely more than a whisper but she heard him none the less. Placing her feet firmly back on the floor she turned to look at him, one hand still resting on the console.

"Turn around." He was stalking towards her like some wild animal. His eyes were dark and he licked his lips like lunch was on the menu. Rose grinned and stayed facing him defiantly. The Doctor stopped millimetres from Rose and stared down at her, his eyes roaming her body. She took a deep ragged breath and turned to face the console.

"Put both hands flat on the console." Turning, she bent slightly and placed both hands flat against the cool metal of the console. The Doctor stared as Rose obeyed him and fought back a growl as she bent over and revealed her underwear. She seemed unaware of just how short that dress was.

Rose saw the jacket land on the floor near her right leg but didn't turn, just steadied herself, taking long deep breaths and trying not to giggle, she wasn't quite sure why, something about never taking him seriously. She felt the cool touch of his finger tips against the back of her thigh and gasped. She wanted to stand up straight, feel him against her whole body, but she resisted, choosing instead to grip the edge of the console tight.

He ran his finger tips up her thigh and then changed direction and ran them down, down the back of her knee and then pulled away. She whimpered at the loss of touch but was silenced when she felt him fall to his knees behind her. Suddenly it wasn't so funny.

The Doctor lent down and kissed the back of her right knee and grinned into her warm flesh when she nearly buckled. He ran his tongue in tiny circles over the sensitive spot before giving his attention to the left leg. His hands were fighting to be in contact with Rose's skin but he was determined to torture himself as much as her, he kept them hovering inches above her body. Rose couldn't explain the sensation but she could sense his fingers.

He slid his tongue higher, just the tip trailing a line up her thigh then he broke contact and Rose's head fell to her chest fighting the urge to spin round and slap him. When he made contact again it was higher than she expected. His fingers slid beneath her silk dress and hooked over the waistband of her underwear.

He slowly rolled the material down, his fingers barely making contact with her as he concentrated on slipping the lace over her hips and arse. Rose parted her legs a little to make his job easier, but worried suddenly she might fall when her knees seemed to have gone very weak indeed. His fingers were gliding down her thighs now and then right down over her high-heels without a word.

The Doctor stood up close behind her and pushed his frustratingly clothed hips against her now very bare arse. Rose was digging her nails into the console edge hard now, well aware that it was the only thing keeping her upright. She could feel his fingers, aided by the silk, skimming over every available inch of her body while she stay rigidly braced against the Tardis. He pulled the zip of her dress down with one fluid movement and slid the straps down her arms.

"Lift." Rose raised her hands a little way off the console and the Doctor slid the silk straps over her hands, his fingers leaving trails of fire wherever they went. He let the silk slide over her body and pool at her high-heel clad feet. It wasn't too cold in the Tardis but Rose still shivered.

The Doctor had broken all contact again but she knew he was looking at her. He was standing admiring his handiwork, Rose stood like some highly erotic and obscene statue, bent slightly, her legs stretched long and straight he could see every muscle toned by running for her life. The high-heels forced Rose into a slightly burlesque looking pose, she was hideously aware of how her arse was sticking out and wished he would stop looking at her from that angle. The Doctor thought she looked like some kind of Goddess, admittedly from a planet of nymphomaniacs, but still divine.

When he stepped up behind her again she could tell he was pleased with what he saw. Rose fought the urge to ask him if he still had the banana in his pocket. She wasn't expecting the slap and shrieked slightly louder than she meant to as she felt the sting and the spreading warmth.

The Doctor let his hand rest of her hip before spanking her again, and again, finally letting his hand rest against her reddening skin. She bit her lip hard as he spanked her again, harder this time and felt his hips push against her. Instantly he stepped back and left her moaning for more contact. Rose heard him mumbling and finally his shirt landed on the console next to, moments later she felt his now blessedly naked body against hers.

Rose could feel him hard against her thigh and wiggled her hips trying to get him into a more desirable position. He gripped her hip tightly.

"Tut tut, insatiable drunk little ape." She turned and glared at him over her shoulder, the Doctor feared he might melt. He guided her hips slowly in to line with his and she felt him slip between her thighs. She arched her back trying to feel his skin against her, he rewarded her, finally stroking his hands across her bare skin, running his fingers through her hair and massaging her shoulders. Rose was using all her willpower to keep her hands firmly placed on the console, it was especially difficult when the doctor reached below her and began pinching her nipples between his cold fingers.

She lowered her head and tried to concentrate on anything other than his body and what it was doing to hers. The Doctor seemed to spend an eternity trailing feather-light touches over her body while gently teasing her, his hips grinding against hers and his achingly hard cock making the briefest contact with her pussy before being pulled away. When he finally brought two fingers down on her clit she breathed out his name and pushed into his fingers, suddenly believing in a higher-power when he trailed his fingers down and deep inside her.

Rose stay motionless for a moment, enjoying the sensations and praying he wasn't going to stop them too soon. She screamed out when she felt him thrust inside her alongside his fingers and couldn't help but grind her hips into his as he enforced a excruciatingly slow pace. One hand entwined in her hair while he slid his fingers out of her and began teasing her clit.

"Oh fuck, no fair, no fair!" Rose turned and gave the Doctor a pleading look over her shoulder as his pace steadily decreased until there seemed to be decades between each thrust. He grinned like an evil genius.

"What? You want more of... " he rammed into her hard as his fingers tripled their circling of her now impossibly hard clit.

"Shhhhhit!" Rose turned back to the console and hoped her arms could support her body weight, because her legs were going to be giving out any second now. The Doctor kept his ridiculously slow thrusts coupled with the frantic fingers as Rose felt a wave of tension wash through her body, she shifted her weight slightly and wished she hadn't, the new angle affording the Doctor much deeper access.

She gripped the edges of the Tardis as though it were a life raft and let her orgasm rip through her like a tidal wave. She seemed to feel her legs losing all structural stability but found that the Doctor had wrapped his arms round her waist and kept her from falling. When she eventually felt able to think laterally again she found he had pulled her upright, her hands finally removed from the console and her whole body limp against his still considerable un-limp form.


	4. Chapter 4

He was still hard inside her and she groaned when he pulled out of her and spun her round in his arms. She was grinning like a maniac and was pleased to see he was too.

"I'm the insatiable one?" She laughed looking down at his evidently unsatisfied body.

"OK. But you're still the little drunken ape one." He lifted her on to the console and kissed her ravenously. His hands found her thighs and pulled them round his boney hips, pulling away from the kiss to watch her face he pushed back inside her. Rose threw her head back, the green light of the Tardis making her bare breasts seem to glow.

"She likes that," he growled. Rose could do nothing but nod in response. The Doctor pushed inside her again, this time his lips leaving a trail of hot wet kisses over her stomach and breasts. Rose weaved her fingers into his hair as she used her other hand to brace herself against the console. She ran her hands over his back and dug her nails in hard when she dragged them back up.

"Fuck! Naughty girl!" The Doctor whispered, looking up at her with a filthy expression written all over his face as he grabbed her thigh hard and squeezed, his short nails digging into her flesh. Rose hissed out in response and grabbed his hair again.

Her whole nervous system seemed to be firing off random sparks across her entire body. Her breasts were electric, every time he dipped his head and ran his tongue over her nipples it sent shock waves across her chest and she caught her breath. He seemed to be able to push in deeper with every thrust and she found herself braced against his shoulders unsure whether she wanted to pull him closer or push him away.

She was vaguely aware that her legs had been round his waist, though they were now limp and weakly gripping his hips. Almost uncontrollably Rose found herself arching up into the Doctor's body, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and pulling hard.

He slowed down and waited for her to reopen her eyes and whisper pleas before pounding back inside her at full force, then sped up and denied her a chance to catch a single breath, driving into her so quickly she could do nothing but scream incoherently. He enjoyed the whimpering noise she made when he circled his hips but found he enjoyed it so much he had to stop lest the show be over rather quicker than planned.

She reached down again, her nails dragging across his spine before grabbing his arse and squeezing tight. He gasped a little and pushed into her completely.

"Doctor!" He grinned at the response and tried again. This time she threw her head back and he dived in, grabbing up the slick skin of her exposed throat between his lips and sucking. She dug her nails into his arse and ran her other hand down his arm. She used just the tips of her fingers and when she reached his shoulder reached up for his ear.

She had learnt his body well and knew how sensitive he was here (she guessed it might be something residual, considering how big his old ears were) and so ran her fingers along the lobe before claiming it between her teeth, licking and biting and making the Doctor's pulses charge. He breathed out hard against her skin and reached down to pull her her legs up higher, her thighs now resting just above his hips she used her remaining muscle control to couple her ankles at the small of his back and pushed her hips up to meet his every thrust.

"Fuck!" Rose felt a shot of pure unadulterated lust run through her at those words, she really had no idea why she loved to hear him swear so much. His head had dropped and he rested at the crook of her neck, his breath sending shivers down her spine. He was barely able to support himself on one arm and brought the second down next to Rose's head as he changed his angle again.

He was being deliberately torturous now, slow and deep but never quite deep enough, pulling out and making her squeak in equal parts disapproval and desperation. When he finally pushed right up into her she grabbed his head and forced her lips to his, consuming his breath and screeching into his mouth. His hands were grabbing her now, holding her so tight to his body she imagined them melting together like something hot and liquidy. Ok, so language wasn't her a strong point at times like this.

"Rose! OH please, please..." The Doctor dropped his head and rested against her shoulder, her nails leaving little half-moons all over her back. Rose held his head to her and whispered into his ear, her tongue tracing the curve of his lobe, her breathe doing terrible, beautiful things to his insides.

"Cum for me, my Doctor, now..."

"Fuuuuuuck." His entire body shuddered against her, his hips pounding so far into her she screamed herself. His vision blurred and he grabbed hold of the Tardis with one hand and bit down into Rose's shoulder. The sting of his teeth coupled with his fingernails, his cock buried so deep inside her and his slick skin against hers made her stomach knot and she felt herself tighten, deep inside, she was cumming but this was different.

She felt it like a slow flame, something much deeper, like velvet burning, building and building until she felt the world spinning away and her world became a very happy shiny place where the only feature other than her own body was that of the Doctor's. Which was spread against her, pinning her to the console.

"Just an idea..." she murmured against him. "But last time we were here, it all ended in tears. Should we perhaps...move?" She gave him a little shove and he finally moved, an infectious grin spread across his hot, wet lips. "What?" Rose grinned too, unable to fight it.

He rested his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes with an odd almost-content look she was beginning to recognise. "Hello." He breathed. Her grin widened.

"Hey." She ran her fingers down his back.

"Did you say something? About moving?"

"Yes, off the console, maybe?"

"Ah right. Moving." His eyes were closed now, his breathing deep and calm. "Moving. How do I do that again?" He reopened his eyes and gave her a wink, helping slide off the console without hurting any levers as she went. He gave a laugh when her knees gave out and she staggered slightly. "Drunken ape."

"Insatiable alien." she muttered back and gave his arse a quick slap.


End file.
